What Lurks in the Dark
by Final Memories
Summary: Golden eyes widened and skin paled. The creature – which know looked like someone who had died not so long ago – slumped forward onto its knees, ragged breaths rattling with a wet, unnatural sound. Slowly, it brought its head up and cloudy blue eyes met Edward's golden orbs. My first try at a horror story. Picture belongs to snailtamer on deviantart.


**A/N: This came to me is a freakishly creepy dream. It STILL haunts me. And I cried in it. Not only from the sheer terror, but how realistic it was. It's about Alfons Heiderich (of course) and Ed replaces me.  
I decided to put the dream into a written form to practise my descriptive skills.  
Enjoy! And please listen to this (type in youtube before the slash): ** /watch?v=_4gxUWeK7xs

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the story, not the characters etc.**

* * *

_**November 8**__**th**__** 1922, Munich, Germany**_

Edward stood in the dark graveyard with what looked like a million trees surrounding him, each with dark green leaves slightly swaying. He was looking down at a grave, the grave of a dear friend lost. The name of the lost one was engraved neatly writing on the cold stone. Ed slowly traced the cold letters with his fingers.  
_Alfons Heiderich_.  
Ed looked down towards the grassy ground, golden bangs covering the side of his nicely shaped face. His bright, golden eyes stared deeply into the ground, sadness only slightly showing. He had lost so many people in his life, and there was nothing he could do. Ed counted slowly in his head how many people he had seen die. His mother Trisha, Nina, Maes Hughes and Alfons. They had all died during his lifetime. '_That's four too many." _Edward stood and turned to leave the place where the dead lingered, but the new strong breeze from behind stopped him.

The breeze had an unpleasant feeling to it. Chills were sent back and forth Ed's back. The ground felt like it was moving. Something was coming, but not from where Edward thought it was. Edward took a short step backwards, getting into a fighting stance. "Alright, who the hell is there?!" he yelled into the night. He could hear his voice echo, like there was twenty of him. The ground shook more. Ed changed from a fighting stance to one that would keep him upright. The ground shook harder until a small flower appeared on top of no other than Alfons' grave. Ed couldn't help but laugh. "All that shaking for one little flower?"  
He was mistaken. The flower moved in a way a flower should never move. It moved in a full circle. Ed eyes slightly widened. The flower stopped facing him, and Ed froze at the next part. Dirty fingers appeared either side of the flower and following that, hands attached to those fingers. Then arms. Ed was frozen in absolute fear, colour slowly draining out of his face. Sooner or later, a full creature covered in dirt and blood was above the ground.

Golden eyes widened and skin paled. The creature – which now looked like someone who had died not so long ago – slumped forward onto its knees, ragged breaths rattling with a wet, unnatural sound. Slowly, it brought its head up and cloudy blue eyes met Edward's golden orbs. Ed took two very small steps backwards. '_This_ _could _not _be happening! It can't!"_  
From beneath the pale, mattered and filthy blonde hair, Ed could see its blue-grey lips twist and from a pained, silent grimace. Ed could disturbingly see its throat and jaw work furiously – trying to make out sounds and words – but the only thing that came from its mouth was black blood, thick and clotted.  
"Eehhh," the thing groaned, which made Ed's eyes lose almost all its colour. "Ed….ward."  
Edward could feel his blood run cold. He froze in fear. That voice was all too familiar.  
"A-Alfons?" he ventured, in a small, small voice.  
There was a flash of lightning. Ed could see the things face. Dirty blonde hair, cloudy blue eyes and a twisted smile that he would never got was what he saw on the resurrected Alfons Heiderich's face.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? This dream scared the life out of me.  
To all you readers: When its night, always be aware of what's around you. Because if you don't, he could be there waiting for you, with the same grin he gave Ed.  
Sweet dreams.  
Sephy. _But I will never be a memory_  
**


End file.
